Breaking The Habit
by flotternz
Summary: The team have a gathering after the events of Metamorphosis.


TITLE: Breaking The Habit  
  
AUTHOR: Flotternz  
  
EMAIL: flotternz@yahoo.co.nz  
  
STORY STATUS: Complete  
  
SEQUEL/SERIES INFO: None  
  
SEASON: Six  
  
SPOILERS: Metamorphosis  
  
CATEGORIES: Humor, Fluff  
  
PAIRINGS: Sam & Jack  
  
RATING: pg-13  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS: None  
  
SUMMARY: The team have a gathering after the events of Metamorphosis.  
  
ARCHIVE PERMISSIONS: Dyiallias II, Jackfic, All others please ask.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly the Stargate and it's characters don't belong to me, but are the property of Showtime, Gekko, MGM . hence I don't not earn money from posting this, I just wrote it for pure entertainments value. Blah Blah Blah....  
  
FILE SIZE: 38kb  
  
STORY URL: None  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I gotta thank Tara, not only for Betaing, but for putting up with my persistence to write this when we have a couple of stories on the backburner that we *should* be working on. Getting on to it now babe, I promise!!  
  
************************  
  
Breaking The Habit By Flotternz  
  
************************  
  
It was a groan that drew his attention away from what he was watching, who he was watching. A groan, a reminder that all he could really do was watch from a distance, and to try and make sure that it wasn't noticed that he spent any extraordinary length of time with his attention focussed on one person in particular.  
  
It also reminded him that they weren't alone, and that they couldn't be alone. That he didn't trust himself, or his actions, should they be alone.  
  
His eyes slid to the floor underneath the coffee table, where Jonas Quinn was lying, his knees drawn up to his chest and his face drawn and taking on a distinctly green hue. Had Jack been in any other state than the one he was presently in, he might have cared a bit more, but his interest drifted back to the sofa, and the woman that lay fast asleep upon it, and oblivious to his attention.  
  
And she looked gorgeous. She always did, and he knew that she always would to him. Her face was still slightly gaunt and pale, but only a week had passed since she'd been put in Nirrti's machine, and he was certain that she hadn't been eating or sleeping properly since that day.  
  
For that matter neither had he.  
  
It was part of the reason he had decided that they had this get together tonight, to put that little ordeal behind them and unwind. They all needed to unwind. He sure as hell knew that he did, and the energetic exuberance and subsequent over-indulgence of his team told him that they felt the same way. And at least he got to spend the evening sneaking glances at her.  
  
"Jack?" Jonas' voice was strained and pathetic, mewing softly from his position under the table. "I think I'm going to be sick!"  
  
Those were the only words that could have prompted any action from Jack in the moment. The last thing he wanted was to spend the rest of the night cleaning vomit off his rug. Bolting out of his armchair he manhandled Jonas into standing and all but pushed him up the hallway and into the bathroom.  
  
As Jonas shot towards the toilet, Jack stepped out of the room and pulled the door shut. He shook his head in mirth. He had never thought it would be possible to meet someone that handled alcohol worse than Daniel had, but he was certain that Jonas had only had one, maybe two, beers the whole night.  
  
Which reminded him, he was starting to feel a little parched. Walking back down the hall, he snagged another beer out of the kitchen and tried not to stagger as he made his way back into the living room and settled himself back into his armchair. Popping the cap off the bottle, he took a long draught and resumed his observation of the sleeping woman on his sofa.  
  
And tried to ignore the rampant urgings that ran through his head.  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
She hadn't moved, her eyes hadn't opened and yet it appeared she was wide awake. Jack shifted uncomfortably in his chair, wondering if she had noticed him watching her.  
  
"He's a cheap drunk," Jack snorted. "He'll be fine."  
  
Sam's eyes opened then, those striking blue eyes meeting his and a smile lighting her tired face. "So, are you just going to sit there and watch me, or are you going to offer me a drink?"  
  
Was she . flirting? Jack stared at her for a moment, feeling a pang of surprise. There was no discomfort in her face, no annoyance that he had been watching her. If anything she had seemed amused. But Carter . *flirting*?  
  
*No.*  
  
He watched her as she pushed herself up. He watched as she leaned forward, reaching out . only to snag his bottle of beer from his fingers, a sultry smile on her lips. He froze as her fingers brushed his momentarily, and he could only watch as she raised the bottle to her lips and tipped the bottle, her tongue darting quickly down into the neck of the bottle.  
  
Jack blinked and swallowed, shifting in his seat. *She didn't just do that, she couldn't have. She isn't flirting. Carter doesn't flirt.* Yet, he knew what he saw, he was certain that he'd seen her do that.  
  
The bottle was placed back into his hand, but his eyes were glued to her face, watching ardently as she slowly licked her lips, that sultry smile alighting her face.  
  
She moved too quickly for him to react. One moment she was sitting on the sofa and the next she had managed to cross the gap that separated them and plant herself squarely onto his lap. Correction, she was straddling his lap.  
  
Jack's eyes slid shut for a moment against his will as he tried to fight the surge of emotions, and the tingling of arousal, that she was causing in him. *This is oh so wrong.*  
  
And then he felt it. The subtle shifting of her body, her hand gently pressing against his chest, and her mouth, wet and warm pressed against his. His commonsense fled him as he reacted instinctively to her touch. Her hands were everywhere, if that were even possible. Tangled in his hair, sliding down his face, down his body, cupping his butt as her tongue sought entrance into his mouth.  
  
*Oh my god!*  
  
It was wrong in so many ways. They were drunk. They could be court martialled for this. They were risking their careers. They were drunk. But as the kiss deepened, as her hand slid under his shirt and caressed the skin of his stomach, he suddenly didn't care.  
  
Besides, she started it, and he never in a million years would have guessed that she would ever start it. And, wow, she tasted good.  
  
Footsteps in the hallway brought his attention back to the present. The clearing of a throat forced Carter to freeze and break the kiss, and two pairs of sheepish eyes turned to meet the embarrassed face of Jonas Quinn and the neutral expression on Teal'c's.  
  
But she didn't move.  
  
Her hand was still tangled in his hair, her other hand still pressed flat against his stomach as she panted softly. She didn't even have the audacity to look embarrassed. And she just looked so darn cute perched there on his lap, her cheeks rosy, her lips kiss swollen.  
  
"I . ah . we're going to go now," Jonas managed to stammer, his voice sounded strained and weak. "I'm not feeling the best, I think I should head back to the base and get some sleep."  
  
"Okay," Jack answered, his attention almost completely taken up by Carter. "We'll see you both tomorrow." He barely heard them as they said their replies and left the house.  
  
He just said "we". We as in couple "we". When did that happen? Did one kiss constitute as a we? Hell, they hadn't even discussed it.  
  
Sam snorted. "*We'll* see them tomorrow?" she laughed. She ducked her head down, finding his neck with her lips and gently sucking for a moment. "I like the sound of that. How about we go to bed?" she whispered suggestively.  
  
Jack groaned. "We're drunk. We're not thinking straight," he reasoned.  
  
She was tugging at the collar of his shirt, kissing her way slowly down his neck as she fumbled with the top button of his shirt. "I'm thinking clearer than I have in a long time," she murmured, her voice vibrating gently against the skin of his collarbone.  
  
"Really?" he managed to choke out. How can I be thinking clearly when she's doing that to me?  
  
"Really," she repeated, finally looking up to meet his eyes. She looked perfectly sober to him. "I've been thinking clearly ever since . for the last week, and I want this as much as I can tell you do."  
  
It was all he needed to hear. Growling softly, he wrapped his arms about her and stood, ready to exact punishment.  
  
They could sort out the finer details tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
Jonas glanced at Teal'c as the Jaffa pulled the car out of the driveway, his burgeoning headache and queasy stomach temporarily forgotten. "What just happened back there?"  
  
Teal'c's eyes slid to him for a moment before shifting back to the road. "I believe it was pretty obvious, Jonas Quinn."  
  
Jonas shook his head in disbelief. "But the Colonel and Sam . I didn't realize they were a couple, I mean, I knew there was feelings there, that much was obvious, but a relationship."  
  
For a brief moment he was certain he saw a smile drift across the Jaffa's face. "They were not, until tonight," Teal'c responded. "I believe it would be prudent if we were not to mention this to anyone."  
  
Jonas nodded. The same thought had crossed his mind too, he'd heard about the regulations. "My lips are sealed."  
  
A sound escaped Teal'c's lips, something akin to a laugh. "As are mine."  
  
*** Fin ***  
  
email feedback to: flotternz@yahoo.co.nz 


End file.
